NSYNC
| years_active = 1996–2002 | label = | website = | current_members = | past_members = *Justin Timberlake * JC Chasez * Chris Kirkpatrick * Joey Fatone * Lance Bass }} NSYNC ( , ; also stylized as *NSYNC or 'N Sync) was an American boy band formed in Orlando, Florida, in 1996 and launched in Germany by BMG Ariola Munich. NSYNC consisted of Justin Timberlake, JC Chasez, Chris Kirkpatrick, Joey Fatone, and Lance Bass. After heavily publicized legal battles with their former manager Lou Pearlman and former record label Bertelsmann Music Group, the group's second album, No Strings Attached (2000), sold over one million copies in one day and 2.42 million copies in one week, which was a record for over fifteen years. Among the group's singles, "I Want You Back", "Bye Bye Bye", "This I Promise You", "Girlfriend", "Pop" and "It's Gonna Be Me" reached the top 10 in several international charts, with the last being a US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number one. In addition to a host of Grammy Award nominations, NSYNC has performed at the World Series, the Super Bowl and the Olympic Games, and sang or recorded with Elton John, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, Britney Spears, Phil Collins, Celine Dion, Aerosmith, Nelly, Left Eye, Mary J. Blige, country music supergroup Alabama, and Gloria Estefan. NSYNC last recorded new material in 2002. The band completed five nationwide concert tours and has sold between 50 and 70 million records, becoming the fifth-best-selling boy band in history. Rolling Stone recognized their instant success as one of the Top 25 Teen Idol Breakout Moments of all time. Justin Timberlake went on to become one of the world's best-selling music artists, with more than 56 million records sold throughout his solo career. History 1995–97: Formation and debut Chris Kirkpatrick, who had missed the cut for the Backstreet Boys, met with Lou Pearlman in 1995 to talk about forming a second group. Pearlman said that he would finance the group if Kirkpatrick would find other young male singers. This prompted Kirkpatrick to call Joey Fatone, a friend he had met while working at Universal Studios. Then, Fatone and Kirkpatrick approached Lou Pearlman for more suggestions. Pearlman looked through some tapes they had, and one of Justin Timberlake from The Mickey Mouse Club caught his eye. Timberlake soon joined the group and recommended his friend JC Chasez, who also was a cast member on Walt Disney Channel's Mickey Mouse Club. Soon, they decided to even out their sound by recruiting Jason Galasso as their bass singer. NSYNC received its name after Justin Timberlake's mother commented on how "in sync" the group's singing voices were. The group's name is also a play on the last letter of each of the initial members' names: Justi'N', Chri'S', Joe'Y', Jaso'N', and J'C'. After several weeks of rehearsals, the group set up a showcase and began planning to officially sign with Pearlman's Trans Continental Label. However, at the last minute, Galasso dropped out. He was not fond of the group's musical direction, claiming that being a teen idol was never a goal of his. In need of a bass, the group auditioned several people without success. Timberlake soon called his vocal coach, who suggested a 16-year-old from Mississippi named Lance Bass. Bass flew to Orlando to audition and was immediately accepted into the group. He was nicknamed "Lansten" so they could keep the name 'NSYNC. From there, Pearlman set the five boys up in a house in Orlando, Florida, where they rehearsed constantly, learning dance routines and vocal parts, and working on promotion for their first public performance at Pleasure Island on October 22, 1995. Pearlman hired Johnny Wright, manager of the Backstreet Boys, to manage the group. NSYNC sent him a two-song demo-tape including "I'll Be Back for More" and "We Can Work It Out", which impressed him. The group performed for him and a group of BMG executives. Although the record company had some concerns with the band's name and Bass's dancing abilities (which eventually improved), they agreed to sign the group to BMG Ariola Munich with Wright as their manager. After being signed to BMG Ariola Munich, the group was sent to Sweden to begin working on their debut album with the help of producers such as Denniz Pop, Max Martin and Andreas Carlsson. The album's official lead single, "I Want You Back", was released in Germany on October 7, 1996, and entered the top 10 in Germany on November 18, 1996. With a record deal finally secured, the boys began touring first in German-speaking countries and later in other European territories. Their self-titled debut album was initially released by BMG Ariola Munich on May 26, 1997, in Germany, and peaked at number one in the second week after its release. The group soon became an overnight success throughout much of Europe. The album also charted successfully in both Switzerland and Austria eventually selling 820,000 units in GSA (Germany, Switzerland, Austria) region and Eastern Europe. The group released its second and third singles, "Tearin' Up My Heart" and "Here We Go (NSYNC song)", both of which managed to reach the top-10 in numerous countries in Europe. 1998–99: Breaking the American market and legal battle NSYNC captured the attention of Vincent DeGiorgio, an A&R rep for RCA Records. After seeing the group perform in Budapest, he eventually signed them to RCA in 1998. The American label had the group record some new tracks to adjust their album for the US market. The group released its debut American single, "I Want You Back" on January 20, 1998. It reached No. 13 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. An album called 'N Sync followed on March 24, 1998. Album sales were sluggish, debuting at No. 82 on the ''Billboard'' 200, but were helped when the Disney Channel aired a concert special on July 18, 1998. The concert was first offered to the Backstreet Boys, but they had to back out due to member Brian Littrell needing heart surgery, later doing their own special in 1999. Three weeks before the concert, the album sat at No. 85 on the albums chart; three weeks after the concert, the album reached number nine. The group's profile continued the rise with subsequent single release "Tearin' Up My Heart", which became a hit on pop radio and one of the "100 Greatest Songs of the 90's" according to VH1. Regular touring, including an opening spot on Janet Jackson's The Velvet Rope Tour, and television spots on shows like Sabrina, the Teenage Witch also bolstered sales for the album, which was eventually certified diamond for shipments in excess of 10 million units. On November 10, 1998, the group released a holiday album, Home for Christmas. The album peaked at No. 7 and sold 2 million copies. With this, NSYNC achieved the rare feat of having two albums in the Billboard Top 10 at the same time. 7 days later on November 16, 1998, NSYNC released The Winter Album (NSYNC album) in Germany. One of the songs on the album "U Drive Me Crazy" was a major hit in Spain peaking at number 4. The group scored its first top 10 on the Hot 100 with their third single, "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You", which peaked at No. 8 in February 1999. Country group Alabama later re-recorded the song and released it as a single that featured vocals from NSYNC. The fourth and final single from the album, "I Drive Myself Crazy", was a modest chart hit, but a mainstay on Total Request Live. In September 1999, the group collaborated with Gloria Estefan on a song for the soundtrack for her movie Music of the Heart. The track "Music of My Heart" reached No. 2 on Billboard's Top-100 single chart and served as a stopgap between album releases. In 1999, NSYNC entered a publicized legal battle with Lou Pearlman, due to what the group believed were illicit business practices on his part. NSYNC sued Pearlman and his record company, Trans Continental, for defrauding the group of more than fifty percent of their earnings, rather than his promise of only receiving one-sixth of the profits, similar to his promise of one-sixth of the profits with the Backstreet Boys. The group threatened to leave and sign with Jive Records, which prompted Pearlman and RCA to countersue NSYNC for US$150 million and the use of the name. Pearlman's request for a preliminary injunction against the band was denied. After reaching a settlement out of court,Rolling Stone Dec 29, 1999 N Sync and Trans Con Settle N Sync vs. Trans Con: the music biz's nastiest legal battle of the decade NSYNC signed with Jive. . 2000–01: No Strings Attached and groundbreaking success With their legal woes behind them, NSYNC refocused and worked on tracks for its second album. In January 2000, the group released "Bye Bye Bye", an upbeat dance track, which shot into the top 5 of the Hot 100 and spent 5 weeks atop the Hot 100 Airplay chart. The song is often considered the group's signature song. The accompanying album, No Strings Attached, was released on March 21, 2000. It sold a record 2.42 million in its first week of release. By the end of 2000, it had sold over 9.9 million copies. No Strings Attached was both the best-selling album of the decade and top-selling album of 2000. As of August 2012, No Strings Attached was the eighth best selling album of the SoundScan era which received a Diamond Certification from RIAA for sales of over 11,099,000. The album was all-time bestselling pre-ordered album on Amazon.com. The second single, "It's Gonna Be Me", became the group's first No. 1 single in the U.S. and peaked at No. 1 on The Billboard Hot 100 from July 29 to August 11, 2000."The Hot 100 – 2000 Archive", The Billboard Hot 100, 2000 The third and final single, "This I Promise You" reached the Top-5 on Billboard's Top-100 single chart. They performed the Spanish version of this song, "Yo Te Voy Amar" at the Latin Grammys in 2001. The group also embarked on a World No Strings Attached Tour that year. The adventures of preparing for the tour were featured on an MTV special "Making the Tour", which was later released on DVD. The tour was then featured on a HBO special, which aired the same week the group's song "It's Gonna Be Me" hit No. 1 on the charts. The group then went on the second leg of the tour in the fall and performed one last show in 2001 for the "Rock in Rio" concert. The group also released Live From Madison Square Garden, a home video release of its HBO Special. 2001–02: Celebrity and hiatus The group's third album, Celebrity, released on July 24, 2001, produced three singles: "Pop" (#19 U.S.), "Gone" (#11 U.S.) and "Girlfriend" (#5 U.S.). The album featured much more creative involvement from the group, especially Chasez and Timberlake, who wrote and produced several of the tracks. The album sold 1,879,955 copies in its first week, making it the second-fastest-selling album in SoundScan history at the time, only behind the group's previous album No Strings Attached. To promote the Celebrity album, the group embarked on a four-month stadium tour entitled the PopOdyssey Tour. The tour earned over $90 million, becoming one of the biggest tours of 2001. In 2002, the band promoted their album further by embarking on the Celebrity Tour, which earned nearly $30 million. Following the tour, the group went on a hiatus. While it was initially meant to be temporary, the group never recorded music or toured together again. "It started as a fun snowball fight that was becoming an avalanche. And, also, I was growing out of it. I felt like I cared more about the music than some of the other people in the group. And I felt like I had other music I wanted to make and that I needed to follow my heart," Timberlake explained. 2003–present: Occasional appearances The group still attended award shows and events together, and regrouped at the 2003 Grammy Awards to sing a televised Bee Gees medley in tribute to that band. They were slated to begin work on a new album in the fall of 2003, but it never materialized. They performed "The Star-Spangled Banner" at the 2004 NSYNC Challenge for Children. According to Bass' 2007 memoir Out of Sync, written after Bass won the Human Rights Campaign Award for his work in the gay community after his coming out, a meeting was held in the summer of 2004 to discuss the band's future where Timberlake announced his decision to leave the band.Bass, p. 150 In 2005, the members regrouped again for the last NSYNC Challenge for the Children, but did not perform. In the fall of 2005, NSYNC released a greatest hits album. It included one song, "I'll Never Stop", that had previously not been released in the US. In 2007, Bass confirmed the group's breakup. In January 2010, the band released another album, The Collection, consisting of singles released only in the UK. On August 25, 2013, the members of NSYNC regrouped for a one-off performance at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. They performed a medley of "Girlfriend" and "Bye Bye Bye" during Timberlake's 15-minute set leading up to his acceptance of the Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award. Their introduction included non-vocal elements of "Gone" in the background. After the performance, Bass said that the group does not have any plans at the moment for a reunion tour or new music. On July 29, 2014, a compilation of *NSYNC's hits and unreleased songs titled The Essential *NSYNC, was released. Bass said of the album on his radio show, Dirty Pop: "There's a lot of these songs I don't think I've ever heard, I remember recording them but I've never heard them before, so I'm interested in just hearing them." Chasez tweeted about the album's release, stating: "I had the strangest dream last night that some old friends and I had a top 10 record on iTunes. Crazy right..." Kirkpatrick said of the album; "It's great to release some of the songs that had never made a record before! I'm glad our long time fans get some new music!" Fatone also said; "Pretty interesting this album comes out, which I really had no idea, and it's in the top of Amazon and iTunes... we owe it to our fans. Thank you." Fatone and Kirkpatrick starred in Dead 7, a western zombie film written by Backstreet Boys' Nick Carter. The film premiered on April 1, 2016, on the Syfy channel. On April 30, 2018, NSYNC reunited to receive a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. On April 14, 2019, Chasez, Fatone, Bass and Kirkpatrick reunited, for a performance with Ariana Grande during her headlining performance at Coachella. They performed "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored", "It Makes Me Ill" and "Tearin' Up My Heart". Timberlake was unable to make the reunion due to finishing up his The Man of the Woods Tour the night before. Marketing The members licensed their likenesses on a great variety of merchandise, including board games, microphones, lip balm, marionettes, books, key chains, bedding, clothing, video games, and various other articles. The group was immortalized in wax in Madame Tussauds New York wax museum in 2002; all five members of NSYNC were present the day of the unveiling. The group also had a deal alongside McDonald's, which included commercials featuring the group and Britney Spears, along with a CD and a video that featured behind-the-scenes footage from the making of NSYNC's music video. The vocal group also had a deal with Chili's Grill & Bar in which the members appeared in commercials for the restaurant, while Chili's helped sponsor the group's tour. A video game was also released based on the band by Infogrames for the Game Boy Color titled *NSYNC: Get To The Show in 2001. In April 2018, a free, limited-run shop called "Dirty Pop-Up" centered in NSYNC opened on Hollywood Boulevard, Los Angeles. Legacy Entertainment Weekly ranked NSYNC as the best boy band of the period late 90s and 2000s; editor Madelne Boardman stated, "the group has a spot in pop history more than a decade late." The Washington Post stated it was one of the two boy bands "that dominated the late '90s and early '00s." According to Billboard, No Strings Attached was the top album of the 2000s (decade), with The Independent listing it among the albums "that marked the decade." Billboard also ranked the group at number four on their list of the biggest boy bands (from the period 1987–2012) according to chart performance, with the staff writing, "despite having one of the most short-lived boy band careers, 'N Sync was arguably the most famous." Several acts have cited the group as an influence, including Kelsea Ballerini, Selena Gomez, Meghan Trainor, Why Don't We and Hayley Williams. Discography * 'N Sync (1997) * No Strings Attached (2000) * Celebrity (2001) Filmography Movies * '' NSYNC Bigger Than Live '' (2001) * Longshot (2001) * On the Line (2001) * Dead 7 (2016) TV Specials * NSYNC In Concert (1998); filmed at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World for Disney Channel in Concert. * Holidays In Concert (1998); Performed songs from Home for Christmas (NSYNC album) as well as God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You from their debut album NSYNC (album). * NSYNC 'N Concert (1999); pay-per-view concert filmed in Florida during NSYNC's Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now Tour. * Walt Disney World Summer Jam Concert (1999); performed along with Britney Spears, Tyrese Gibson and 98 Degrees. * NSYNC: Live From Madison Square Garden (2000); a concert special presented by HBO during the No Strings Attached Tour. * Walt Disney World Twas The Night Before Christmas (2000); performed along with 98 Degrees, Monica, Jessica Simpson, Billy Gilman and many others. * NSYNC Ntimate Holiday Special (2000); a Christmas special on FOX where NSYNC sang songs from No Strings Attached plus “You Don’t Have To Be Alone (On Christmas) from the soundtrack to the film How the Grinch Stole Christmas and “O Holy Night” from their album Home for Christmas. * NSYNC: The Road to Celebrity (2001); an MTV special from San Diego, California where NSYNC sang and previewed songs from their third album Celebrity. The special also included a countdown of the best NSYNC moments on MTV. * *NSYNC: Live From Atlantis (2001); a Thanksgiving concert special on CBS filmed from Atlantis Paradise Island which aired before an airing of The Rugrats Movie & included duets with & a performance from special guest Tim McGraw. Tours Headlining * For the Girl Tour (1997) * NSYNC in Concert (1998–2000) * No Strings Attached Tour (2000) * PopOdyssey Tour (2001) * Celebrity Tour (2002) As supporting act * The Velvet Rope Tour (supporting Janet Jackson) (1998) Awards and nominations The group has multiple RIAA awards. These include two Diamond Awards, four platinum home video releases, and multiple platinum awards for the group's records. Grammy Awards |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="2"| 2000 || "Music of My Heart" || Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals || |- | "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You" || Best Country Collaboration with Vocals || |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="3"| 2001 ||style="text-align:left;" rowspan="2"|"Bye Bye Bye" || Record of the Year || |- | Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals || |- | No Strings Attached || Best Pop Vocal Album || |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="2"| 2002 || "Gone" || Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals || |- | Celebrity || Best Pop Vocal Album || |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="1"| 2003 || "Girlfriend" || Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals || |- See also * List of artists who reached number one on the Hot 100 (U.S.) * List of best-selling music artists in the United States References Bibliography * External links * * NSYNC World * Facebook Category:NSYNC Category:1995 establishments in Florida Category:2002 disestablishments in Florida Category:American boy bands Category:American dance music groups Category:American pop music groups Category:Avex Group artists Category:Bubblegum pop Category:Jive Records artists Category:Justin Timberlake Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2002 Category:Musical groups established in 1995 Category:Musical groups from Orlando, Florida Category:Musical quintets Category:RCA Records artists Category:Sony BMG artists Category:Vocal quintets Category:Mnet Asian Music Award winners